User talk:Darkshroob1996
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Image Could you provide a source and licence for this image you uploaded to make it comply with our image policy. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:48, 26 May 2009 (UTC) More of the same Hello, again could you please place appropriate sources and licences on the images you upload, IE File:Elmo's Revenge.2.jpg , File:Darth ElmoXDarth Animal.jpg , File:Elmo's Revenge.jpg and File:Darth Jawa II.jpg. If you don't, myself or another administrator will have to delete them which would be a shame since you seem to have put some work in them. For more information about how to add a source and licence read this how to-guide or ask me or another Darthipedian for help. Thanks in advance and have fun editing. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I see the images are now sourced and licenced. Thanks dude :) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Blah blah source your images blah blah and license blah blah Hello. You don't know me, but I know you. My name is supergeeky1. I'm not really a geek but I play one on TV. As my second act as an administrator (the first being linking a video of a guy having anal sex with a horse to a minor), I'm here to tell you the importance of properly sourcing and licensing your images, something you failed to do on your recent Image:Funny.jpg image. This is Christopher: And this is Malcolm: They may be brothers but they couldn't ''be more different. Christopher properly sources his images by applying a link to the site he found the image at. Because of this, Christopher has been rewarded with a brand new printer and the pecker the size of your keyboard. Malcolm, on the other hand, does not source his images. Malcolm is now the host of over seventy-two STD's and can only find work stripping for the homeless. Christopher applies the correct license to each of his images. Christopher has managed to open a series of business franchises selling seashells at discount price. Malcolm always forgets to license his images. Malcolm has been sued by Christopher's seashell company for urinating on their trees. So don't be a Malcolm. Being a Christopher is so much more fun! We hope you have learned a very valuable lesson today. This has been a public service announcement by Darthipedia. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! You have successfully avoided the temptation of becoming a Malcolm and you have been rewarded with an anti-Malcolm award. Unfortunately, however, the Princess is in another castle. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *Additionally, Christopher has given you a special conk shell used for summoning Longman's beaked whales! Use it with care. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC)